


innocence

by whitepansy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepansy/pseuds/whitepansy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gon is gay. killua is Gayer. </p><p>(in which killua FINALLY lets out that inner monologue of his and tells Gon how he feels)</p>
            </blockquote>





	innocence

**Author's Note:**

> umm just. pretend theyre on whale island or smth. idk i did not think this thru too well.

"Hey, Killuaaa!"

Sighing, the white haired boy looked up from his game, turning to the direction the voice was coming from. _What was it now,_ he wondered.

Gon was running toward him, using one whole arm to wave at him. Dork. The other boy soon reached him, leaning over on his knees to catch his breath and grinning with all his teeth.

(How he did that and made it look so nice, Killua never knew. One time, Killua tried it in a mirror, but it just looked like he was aggressively baring his teeth.)

Killua looked up at his friend, (sometimes he still couldn't believe it, had to remind himself,  _friend_ , he had a friend), and waited for Gon to say something. When he didn't, Killua prompted, "What is it?", knowing that Gon would just forget why he was there if he wasn't reminded.

"Oh! Right!" Gon giggled, nervously rubbing the back of his neck and looked to the side. "Um, it was just... I wanted to talk with you!"

"Well, here I am," Killua said boredly, looking back at to his game.

"A-actually! It was, like.. Something to show you. Come with me? Pleaase?" Gon clapped his hands together and gave him puppy eyes laced with nervousness, as if there were a chance that Killua would ever say no to him. 

"It's not something you can bring over here?" Killua mumbled, annoyed at having to get up.

"No!! It's special! Please??" Gon's eyes widened further.

"Jeez-- Okay, okay, just so your eyes don't pop out of your head," Killua grumbled, his act faltering. He was really just as anxious as Gon about this thing. What was it? Probably some pretty sunset or something. Or another cloud that sorta looks like Hisoka riding a bicycle.

They started out walking, but they began to fast walk, which turned into running, which turned into:

"I'll race you to the cliffside!!"

"Gon, I don't know where this cliffside is!!"

"Then I guess you'll lose!~"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!"

(It ended up a tie, after an extensive argument between the two:

"I stepped over that bush first, Killua!"

"Which bush, Gon? WHICH? BUSH?!")

"Anyway, what'd you wanna show me?" Killua asked, crossing his arms and looking at Gon.

"Oh yeah!! C'mere, look at this!!!"

Gon raced over to the edge of the cliff, then got on his knees and peered down.

Killua followed suit catiously, squinting down at the scenery below. Just more trees and water. He raised an eyebrow.

"What.. am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Over there!"

"I don't... see..."

Gon scootched closer to Killua, getting as close to his field of vision as he could. His body ended up nearly entirely pressed against to the other's, his warmth radiating off of him. Killua's breath faltered and he tried to squash the weird feeling that made his heart beat faster.

"Over there," Gon said quietly, his breath disrupting the hair near his ear.

Killua, suppressing a shudder, followed the direction where he was pointing and deadpanned.

"A..... heart-shaped lake?"

"Yeah!" Gon grinned and turned to face Killua, his face still merely centimeters away. "I don't know why, but I thought of you when I saw it." 

"Gon--" Killua made no move to get away, but he did turn his face so Gon wouldn't see his blush. "Don't say that! It's embarrassing!"

"Why?" Gon asked, following Killua's movement and keeping their faces close. "It's true! Maybe it's because you make me feel things in my heart?"

"Gon..." Killua turned his head slowly, and their noses bumped.

Gon giggled and bumped them again, then rested their foreheads together and explained, "I mean, it's different from what I feel in my heart for Mito-san, but... it's different from what I feel for Leorio and Kurapika, too. I was up here thinking about it, then I saw the lake, then I ran to you!"

"Gon, I..." Killua tried, unable to express his feelings in words.

"Yeah?" Gon prompted.

"It's just... you feel different, too," Killua murmured, looking away. "In my heart, I mean. I've never really felt like this before with someone else."

"I'm really glad, Killua!" Gon replied, nothing but adoration in his eyes. "In fact, I'm glad I met you."

"No, Gon..." Killua admitted quietly, a smile coming to his face. "I'm glad I met _you_. My life would be so much more different if I hadn't. It'd be... emptier. After the exam, I would've just gone back home and stayed there, I guess. I wouldn't be as happy. You... You make me happy, Gon."

Gon's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. He'd never heard Killua open up that much! This was... He was just so... "K-KILLUAAA!" Gon wailed, lurching forward to hug him. He buried his face in his shoulder and blubbered, "You're such a good person...!!!"

"Gon, you've still got it twisted," Killua reciprocated the hug and spoke quietly still, embarrassed by everything he's said but not wanting to take anything back. " _You're_ the good person here. You always manage to make me feel better just by being there. You... You're like a light. And... and sometimes you shine so brightly, I have to look away, but you let me stay by your side, always, and that's why I... And that's why you're different."

Killua heard Gon's breath falter as he gasped softly, but was unprepared when Gon began hugging him with a new intensity, squeezing him to the point that if they weren't matched in strength, Killua would have broken a rib. "Killuaaaaaaa!!!!!"

"Gon, Gon, st-... stop..." Killua wheezed, slapping his shoulder. "Mercy, uncle, stop--"

"Ah-- Sorry, Killua," Gon wimpered guiltily, loosening his grip.

"It's fine, Gon..." Killua replied. Then, he broke into a happy grin, laughing a little.

Gon, surprised, stared for a moment. He joined in a second later, unsure what he was laughing about, but glad Killua was laughing.

Killua doubled over, his laughter growing louder. He threw his head back, lost in the moment, just so glad that this had happened. It felt so good to get his emotions out, especially for the excitable doofus still hugging him. Killua bumped their foreheads together again, still giggling, then swallowed any and all apprehension and leaned in.

It took Gon a second to process what was going on. What was this? They were just laughing together then suddenly-- Killua was kissing him?? His eyes widened. What a turn of events! Should he kiss him back? Should he just sit there? He's never kissed anyone before--

"Gon...?" Killua murmured as he pulled away. "I-- Was that...? I'm sorry, Gon, I should've-- you probably had no idea--"

"I've never kissed anyone before," Gon blurted out.

"Neither... had I..." Killua responded. "I-- Can we just-- ...Could we start.. over? If you want to?! Of course!"

"Y-Yeah!!" Gon replied too loudly. He cleared his throat, looking sheepish, and repeated, "Uh, yeah. That's fine. Let's kiss again, Killua."

"Okay... That first one didn't count, though, it was barely a kiss," Killua muttered as he leaned in again, his eyelids fluttering shut.

Gon, ready this time, closed his eyes, too, and their mouths bumped clumsily together. Still, it felt intimate. Right. Like his heart was full.

It lasted only for a few seconds again, but Gon felt dizzy when it was over. He stared at Killua as the other looked down at his lap, fighting a smile.

Gon grinned, his gaze softening. Killua looked really nice, right then. The sun, setting over the horizon of trees and ocean, cast a deep orange light that accentuated the soft slopes of Killua's face. A light blush colored his cheeks pink. His hair fluttered weightlessly with the breeze. The moment felt quiet, private, happy.

"I love you, Killua," Gon said quietly.

"I--!" Killua looked up, his eyebrows raised and mouth open in surpise. "I... loveyoutoo," he murmured, looking away.

"What'd you say?"

"I SAID THAT'S GAY," Killua shouted, flustered. He hid his face in his hands as Gon laughed.

They sat together until the stars shone brightly in the sky and the only sound they heard was the chirping of crickets and the distant crashing of waves.

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is so Pure... my little 12-yr-old bbys..


End file.
